


Tom and the Frog, pt 1

by MeredithBrody



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: Tom hasn't slept for four days, so clearly he feels like feeding his new frog jello is a good idea.





	Tom and the Frog, pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crazy, cracky little oneshot for designatedtrash and designatedsurvivorftw over on tumblr. Thank you for joining in my delusional tom x frog blogging. For that matter, designatedsurvivorftw will be writing a sequel to this over on their ffnet, so go check them out.  
> Shin xx

The last thing that Kendra had ever expected to see when she and Emily walked into the Oval Office was the president trying to reason with a frog. A pot of jello at his side and a spoon in his hand. They couldn’t even begin to process this picture when she spoke again, making it obvious what was actually going on. “I know you’re a frog, but you could still try it.”

“Sir… I don’t think frogs eat jello.” Emily was the first one to gather her wits. Kendra herself was still just staring at the scene in front of her, torn between horror and hysterical laughter. This was what she hadn’t seen of life in the White House when she’d been an outsider, and was why she was glad the public didn’t see this as an insider. Even if it was hilarious.

“If it’s all the same to you, Emily. I’m trying to get my friend here to eat.” Kirkman seemed entirely oblivious to

“When did he last sleep?” She asked Emily out of the corner of her mouth. Figuring that sleep deprivation was the most obvious cause of this. For one thing, the First Lady had been away, for another it had been one crisis after another, and so none of them had been having very much sleep. She’d even had to crash on Seth’s couch after she drove him home the night before.

“Tuesday.” Well, four nights, that was enough to make anyone loco. Though Kendra hoped that something would be able to get him to sleep before long. The biggest crises were over now, they all had time to catch their breath. “I’ll call the First Lady since she should have landed at Andrews by now, you try and make sure he doesn’t kill the frog.”

“Me!?” Kendra yelped then chased Emily the couple of steps she’d made and dragged her back. This was so not the job for a lawyer, she didn’t even really know the president that well. Surely if either of them was calling the First Lady it should be her. “You’re his chief of staff!”

“Exactly, I’m delegating,” Emily said with a smile, then shrugged Kendra’s arm off and turned back to the door, pulling her phone out as she did. Watching the other woman’s retreating back Kendra sighed then turned and squared her shoulders, trying to think of this as any other assignment.

“Just try a little bit, I promise you’ll enjoy it.” Tom was trying to coax the frog. The frog was not really all that interested. He just hopped around his little cage, clearly being comfortable there, just not with the idea of the jello.

“Sir, I don’t think the frog wants any jello.” She tried again, hoping that this time she would be able to drag his attention away. If not permanently at least long enough for the frog to hide somewhere.

“Kendra, would you like some?” He turned the spoon toward her instead. Even if she did want some, there was a line somewhere along here that she really wasn’t going to cross. Not now, probably not ever.

Though, her sleep-deprived boss offering her something that she didn’t want to eat was a minefield at best. At least she was always good at replying respectfully. It had come in handy over the years. “No thank you, sir. I’m not a fan of jello.”

“You have disappointed me greatly.” She felt that disappointment as his sad gaze fell on her. It actually hurt more than she wanted to admit, even though this was over jello. She was also fairly sure that after he got some sleep the president likely wouldn’t remember this conversation at all. “Why don’t you like jello?”

“I’m a vegetarian, sir.” She didn’t talk about it all that often, it wasn’t anyone else’s responsibility to talk about what she ate and why she chose to live the way that she did. Being asked a direct question meant that she would, in fact, have to talk about it more. Unless the frog was more interesting than a discussion about her diet.

“I’ll have to remember that for state dinners,” Tom replied, before leaning down again and moving the spoon back toward the frog. “I’m fairly sure frogs are not vegetarian.” Kendra could tell, this was going to be a long, long wait before Emily and the First Lady got back to her, and somehow she had a feeling that she was going to have to rescue the poor frog before it was too late.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tom and the Frog Part 2 (In which Tom thinks his frog is the only one who cares)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892902) by [Fibi94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94)




End file.
